


The Only Good Thing

by Asraella



Series: Summer Angst Microfics [5]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella
Summary: Mello is concerned for his Love's well-being and will do anything to help, even if it means leaving them.
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Reader
Series: Summer Angst Microfics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771870
Kudos: 11





	The Only Good Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for an anonymous request for Mello with an unwell significant other and the prompt "I need you to stay".

They stood at the bedroom window and watched the raindrops run down the glass. It was a lackluster storm, one not worthy of thunder and lightning. With the tip of their finger, they traced the path they thought the droplets would travel and wondered if this was the happiest they would ever be again.

Mello stood in the doorway and watched them, trying to remember how many times he had stood at that same window staring at the empty midnight streets, at the cloud covered night sky, at the snow as it collected along the outer sill.

He hated seeing them like this, hated feeling helpless. Mello was a lot of things. Impulsive, quick-tempered, easily controlled by his emotions, but one thing he wasn’t was heartless. Not when it came to someone he loved.

He quietly walked over and stood behind them, resting a hand on each of their shoulders. “You’ve been like this for a while now. You want to talk to me?”

“I’m not sure it will help.”

“I know you’re not trying to push me away, but if I’m adding to your unhappiness in any way.” He steadied his voice the best he could. “If you need your space, if you need me to leave for a while or forever, if it will help you feel better…”

“No! please. You’re the only good thing in my life.” They turned towards him, panic in their eyes as they threw their arms around him and buried their face into his shoulder. “I need you to stay.”

A sigh of relief turned into a soft laugh as he held them close against him. “Thank God. I was terrified that…”

He didn’t need to finish his thought. They already knew what he was going to say.

“I promise, Mello, it will never be you that makes me unhappy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and, as always, you can find me on [Tumblr](https://my-one-true-l.tumblr.com/).


End file.
